Why me
by Saruki Flowers
Summary: A separated interview to Nodame and Chiaki shows if they think the same about the other one or not. A OneShot which start so far away but... Who knows at the end?


**Hi! Another fic about Nodame Cantabile. Nodame and Chiaki are now word-famous musicians. They had a separated interview about each other. What one thinks about the other? Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Why me?**_

 **Nodame**

Chiaki Shinichi. Son of a famous pianist. Your typical genius musician who is perfect at playing violin, piano and conducting. And sometimes you can see him composing too. The so-called _complete musician_. But between those abilities, he loves conducting the most. He won't stop until he can travel to Vienna and stand next to his Master Viera-sensei. In the Music School, everyone knows and talk about him non-stop. But... That's also because on top of that, he is very handsome.

That's the kind of man Nodame likes.

 **Chiaki**

Noda Megumi, aka Nodame. Daughter of a fisherman. Your average _otaku_ girl. A weird pianist who doesn't like to read scores and play by memory instead. Her only good point is her perfect hearing ability... But since she doesn't know how to use it properly, it's not even a good thing anyway. She likes manga, anime and these stuff, and lives in her own weirdo world. Her childishness has no limits despite the fact she is already in her twenties... But that makes her a little adorable sometimes.

That's the kind of girl Chiaki likes.

 **Nodame**

Even though he didn't seem to care about others, he had a girlfriend, Tagaya Saiko. Daughter of an important family of musicians. She is rich, beautiful and a wonderful soprano singer. I couldn't bear to see them together. On top of that, Chiaki-senpai and me were neighbours so I had no choice but to watch how she came to his apartment. What are they talking about? What are they... Doing? I used to ask myself those kind of questions. But I knew it was no use. They were the perfect match.

 **Chiaki**

I had the perfect girl next to me. She could assure me a career, her beauty was no joke neither her intelligence. She had everything a man would look for in a woman. We even had plans for the future together. However... Something was missing in my life. For some reason I wasn't happy enough. Then, I met her... And her sound.

 **Nodame**

Even though I clearly liked him the most, when a crucial moment came, I ran away. Chiaki-senpai told me how immature I was. I only knew how to cry and run away from the problems. Even I tried avoid the piano when I lost the contest in Japan. That's when Chiaki-senpai started to accept me... But I ignored him. There have been moments in my life where I really wanted to forget everything. The music, the piano, Chiaki-senpai and even the world. When you dedicate your life to something as passional as music is, it's normal to not to be always at your 100%.

 **Chiaki**

You cannot imagine how childish and unconscious she is sometimes. Leaving aside the fact that she doesn't even know her own talent, she often doesn't know herself. She tends to leave music and me whenever she feels pressured. I cannot live like that. If I were to chose between Saiko and Nodame it's obvious who is the best choice. However... Arrrg! I don't understand myself at all. I cannot bear to leave Nodame alone.

 **Nodame**

As time passed by, I started to make myself clear. My dream was next to him. He would conduct and I would play a piano concerto. In Europe, that dream would become stronger little by little. But... As Stressemann had told me before, that wasn't something I could achieve by running away. I decided to confront Chiaki-senpai. However, it was too late. He was already dating Saiko-san. Making him rethink his choice was no easy task.

 **Chiaki**

I had everything in life. Health, money and love. Wait. I told myself. Love? I had a girlfriend but did I really love her? Saiko was so independent that you didn't have to care that much about her. On the other hand, Nodame... What if she hasn't have dinner yet? I would cook for her. What if she drinks too much in a _omiai?_ I would bring her home safely. What if she gets depressed and decide to stop playing piano? Never.

 **Nodame**

Always. He's always like that. Giving me hopes but then making me anxious. You actually have a wonderful girlfriend but it's me who spend most of the time in your apartment. That's not fair, _gyabo!_

 **Chiaki**

My room is a mess. A mess made by her. I don't know where her room end and mine begins. I hate trash and I'm always mad at her. But between those garbage, you hear it. Ravel piano concerto in G.

 **Nodame**

That's the concert Chiaki conducted. And the pianist wasn't me but Son Rui. Yes. Not only Saiko-san was in love with him. He had girls everywhere. Son Rui is a word-class pianist of my age. A true prodigy. She's another Saiko-san. A perfect girl. My piano cannot beat hers. I almost went crazy thinking about it, but at the end I realised that my piano is...

 **Chiaki**

Her piano beats anything in the world. At least for me. But everyone who listen to her playing thinks the same as me. That her piano is...

 **Nodame**

... Only my piano.

 **Chiaki**

... Only her piano. That's why I chose you.

* * *

 **Well... Did they come to the same conclusion or not? Love before logic!**


End file.
